Cursed child
by Hiroseki
Summary: After returning from her trip to her homeland Ororo soon finds herself in quite a bind, along with having been raped by her former mentor Shadowking she now carries his child, and now goes against everything she ever stood for in order to protect her chil
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** After returning from her trip to her homeland Ororo soon finds herself in quite a bind, along with having been raped by her former mentor Shadowking she now carries his child, and now goes against everything she ever stood for in order to protect her child. Ro/Lo pairings along with others, hopefully.

A/N: This first chapter is gonna be told From Ro's POV and happens three months after the rape. 

I sit patiently, watching each and every one of them. My students of my Biology class, we had settled into our daily working routine not to long ago and now all was quiet...peaceful, until the quiet peace would later be broken by a question from one of my students. But for now I Just sat and enjoyed the quiet thinking about what had happened, a little event between me and a certain someone that is to painful for me to mention. Yes Logan and I had another argument but he is not the one who is painful to speak of. Rather someone from my past...the one that taught me to thieve and haunts my very mind especially at night when I sleep. This person, the one that is painful to speak of. The Shadowking... 

We had a small run-in that resulted in my being...raped I believe the American term is, though in my native language it is an entirely different word it is universal however. During my recovery time which consisted of many sessions with the White queen herself, surprisingly she joined back up with us again after goddess knows how long,that along with weekly check-ups from my former lover Hank McCoy I was able to return to teaching just short of two months, and by that time I had come to find out that I am with child...his child...shadowking's child, but myself nor Logan sense any type of darkness from my unborn child so we do not worry about it. 

Ever since my little unfortunate mishap, Logan has began to offer himself to me more than usual. Personally I think he's becoming rather annoying with his following me around every where like a lost puppy, that's something I would have expected from Remy. Speaking of the Devil he to has become a 'thorn in my side' much like every other person in this mansion, they need to just leave me alone and stop worrying for me. 

"Ms. Monroe." 

I look up as I hear my name being called and reply with a soft hmm, most of the children could see how deep in thought I was and I was glad they had decided to leave me be for the time being. Without thinking I rub my hand over the small bump that was the beginning stages of my pregnancy, my first trimester was almost over and I would soon head into my second, the on coming months I would dread more than these past few months alone. Standing up from my desk I walk over to one of my star students, Her name is Mary-weather, and she possess a mutation that seems quite common among mutants these days, feathered wings, made of the prettiest shade of white, Her wings were folded behind her back as she pushed her blond hair from her face and smiled at me in her little innocent way. 

"Would this question not be based on the students own experiences with nature and how we could help revive our environment in our own little way?" She asked referring to the discussion question I had given them. 

I nodded slowly and smiled. "Yes, so there is no right or wrong answer as long as you right down what your true feelings are." I said and leaned back up pulling my hair back and tying a blue ribbon in it. As I walked back to my desk and sat down I heard my door open and wanted to groan at the thought of having to stand back up again. It seemed my laziness for not wanting to get up where I was comfortable at was already setting in. And here I thought it wouldn't come until later. 

Professor Xavier had come in with Scott summers, another one of the teacher's here at the school for the gifted and my teammate who I had come to hate within the past few years. I looked at the two men as I heard my children start to whisper and held my hand up to silence them, receiving almost immediate silence I smiled and looked back at the two men now standing in front of my desk. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure gentlemen?" I asked eying Scott's set face, meaning he was going to tell me something or give me an offer I couldn't refuse or I would refuse and he would find someway to make me agree with him on it. 

"We need to talk." He said.  
"Once class is over."  
"I mean Now Ro."  
"After class."

"Ro." Scott said in that leader like tone of his, the one I had become to hate as of late, It was like he could get anyone to do anything just by saying their name. And it seemed to work on everyone but me. 

"Scott I have a class right now." I said placing my elbows on my desk and folding my hands together and placing my chin on my folded hands. "And I don't like to be interrupted while my class is going on so if you wish to not put me in a position where I will be in an awful mood the rest of the day I suggest this wait till my class ends." I said. 

"It can't wait." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Make it wait, I said in a cold and threating tone, perhaps more so than I meant because my whole class must have felt chills go down their spine at my coldness. Even Scott stared at me dumbfounded through that visor of his. 

"Alright after class ends." He said leaving with Xavier. 

I look back to my students and smiled. "I apologize for my tone of voice children continue with your work." I said and turned to my window and cracked it a bit to let the breeze in and let my plants breathe in fresh air. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hearing the bell ring to signal the end of class Ororo Monroe stood from her desk and sighed a bit. She had to get started on her plans for the next few days and and got to work on it almost right away. Her once peaceful room was again interrupted by the sounds of knocking on her door. 

"Come in." Storm said and looked up seeing Scott walk in alone this time. Storm returned back to her work after eying him for a moment and began to correct papers. 

"You don't have another class do yo--?" 

"No I don't" Ororo said quickly cutting him off not wanting to hear his voice. 

Scott looked at her through his ruby quartz shades, earlier he had, had on the visor, being that he had just come from training. He wondered why Ororo seemed so upset with him, he certainly hadn't done anything to anger the white haired Egyptian goddess, and if he did he had no idea what he angered her for. 

"Storm." He began 

"Scott I'm very busy right now so if you will please say what needs to be said and leave, I have a lot of work to do, and I have to get it done before Lunch." She replied. 

"I want you to abort the child." He said. 

Storm's eyes widened as she immediately brought a hand to her small bump almost protectively. Storm looked up at Scott, her gentle facial features now turned to that of anger. 

"For what grounds do you have to tell me to kill off my own child?" She asked in a low almost growling tone. 

"A lot, Xavier and the rest of us know what happed between you and the shadowking and we're worried that the child your carrying 

could be a threat." 

"My baby posses no threat to you nor anyone in this school, I am not killing my child." 

"Storm Listen to me!" 

"No! You listen to me, I don't care if I was raped and I sure as hell don't care about that bastard that's stuck in the astral plane I am not killing my child, I'll take care of it on my own." She said shaking as she brought her other hand to her stomach. 

"Just leave." She said looking at him. 

Scott left without any further argument and shut her door on the way out. Storm sat back down in her seat and rubbed a hand across her stomach as she shook some and buried her face in her hands and cried as it started to rain outside. 

"Ro" Logan asked opening her door and seeing her crying. 

Walking over to her he gently placed a hand on her shoulder as Ororo leaned over and buried her head in the crook of his neck and sobbed. Her body shook from the sudden news that they wanted her baby aborted, She couldn't do that, she swore to never kill another life unless she had good reason for it. Though carrying the shadow kings child seemed like good enough reason to her she wouldn't kill her own flesh and blood, even if Shadowking was the father. She wrapped her arms around Logan after a while as the Canadian tried to calm her down. After about a good fifteen minutes the two had gotten into a long conversation which of course led to Logan becoming extremely upset and punching her desk making the Goddess herself jump. A deep growl escaped Logan's throat as he calmed himself not wanting to upset Ororo more than needed. 

"Come on Darling, let's get you to bed so you can rest." He said looking at her. 

"But my class--" 

"Take the day off." Logan said placing a finger to her lips. 

"Logan, I-I can't." 

"Yes you can, you need to rest." He said helping her up and placing a hand against her stomach. 

Storm paused for a moment surprised at how gentle Logan was being with her. She thought for a while eventually nodding. 

"Alright." She said 

"That's my girl." Logan said taking her from her classroom and upstairs to her own loft. 

Ororo sighed a bit happy to be in her own room as Logan helped her sit down. She looked up at him smiling some as she took his hand and pulled him down next to her as she lay down. Logan looked at her somewhat surprised and smiled a bit as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

"You alright Darling?" 

"Fine." Storm said and fell asleep next to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Whoot I got my first two reviews thanks for reviewing Darlin and I'll do this from first person view, I seemed to have an easier time with it that way. I'm trying to keep the characters in character as much as possible believe me. Sorry if it doesn't quite work out that way.

_Mommy..help me...Don't let them take me mommy! A small child around the age of six cried out as she watched the others hold storm back. "Let her go...Let my baby go." Storm cried as a raging thunderstorm went on outside destroying whatever happened to be the victim of its fury. "Mommy Help!" The little girl cried out as she was sealed into A room and Storm's cries of sadness filled the room. _

"No!" I shouted hearing thunder violently crack outside as the power in the mansion went out. Breathing heavily as I tried to catch my breath from my dream I ran my hand through my locks and looked outside and held my hand to my forehead. I could hear noises outside my room, probably a very pissed off Scott and a few others wondering what I had been doing to cause A storm that bad. I slid out of bed slowly and brought a hand to my stomach as I took my hand from my head and walked outside onto my balcony as I let the rain wash over me. It felt comforting, to me yet I was terrified because of my dream. What did it mean? Was this dream something that would give me a little insight to as what would happen to my baby when it got older. Looking up at the sky I said a silent prayer to my parents and gods asking them to watch over myself and my child.

I looked down at my stomach which seemed to be growing more and more as the weeks passed, My morning sickness was gone, something of which I was quite thankful for. Now I'd be looking forward to swollen ankles, more food cravings, as well as mood swings, and my child's first kicks. That out of the whole list was the one thing I couldn't wait to happen, having my baby moving inside my belly and getting to feel how strong it was. I sighed happily at the thought and looked back at my door hearing the annoying knocking noise. I swore lightly thinking I had been hanging around Logan to much before we started dating if I was starting to curse as much as he did, then again no one really blamed me and dismissed it as one of my mood swings caused by the pregnancy.

Walking to the door I open it to see none other than Scott standing at the door. I swore it had to be my dumb luck that I had to look at his face at two in the morning. I really don't understand how Jean wound up marrying him, and to this very day still don't understand, Scott's to much of a stick in the mud if you want my opinion on the matter. I wondered who would decide to speak first since we were both staring each other down, seeing which one of us would 'crack' first.

"Storm what's the matter?" I heard Jubilee ask as she pushed Scott out of the way and walked into my room along with the other girls. I shook my head meaning I didn't want to talk about it and went back to my bed and sat down as I rubbed my stomach. The girls just silently watched me for a while and soon gathered on my bed around me as the storm outside seemed to have slowed down to a light drizzle..

"Ro?" Rouge asked.

"I'm fine, please just leave me alone. I need to rest" I said softly as I lay back down.

The girls blinked some wanting to know what was going but left none the less to go help get the power back on line.

I managed a somewhat peaceful sleep and woke up around eight, about half an hour eariler than when my alarm went off. Moaning some I slid out of bed and stretched a little and once again got up and went to my wardrobe closet and got a pair of jeans and a shirt. I had an appointment with Hank today to see how my little one was doing, and perhaps find out what it was. Logan thought it best I'd wait until the baby was born, but I disagreed with him greatly, and we wound up breaking into one of our many arguments which had gone on for about a week before he finally saw my side of the argument and agreed to go with me to find out what the baby was going to be. I wondered if Logan had gone out drinking last night I didn't hear his normal gruff voice among the others last night. As I walked into my bathroom I shut the door gently pulling down some fragrant Jasmine body wash and some strawberry scented shampoo. Turning on the hot water and then the cold I stepped inside and let the water run down my body.

Stepping out of the shower I gently dried off my body as I rubbed some lotion on my body and got dressed. I quickly ran a towel through my hair not really caring if the rest of it was still a bit damp. I would dry anyway, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail trying it back with a white ribbon, something I had gotten into the habit of wearing. I had almost every color possible, from blues, to purples, and many white ribbons. Though no one could tell when I wore my white ribbons since it blended in so well with my hair. Walking out of my room I walked down the hallways, down my usual route to the infirmary. Stopping near the end of the hallway I pressed myself up against the wall and leaned over peeking out Seeing Logan and Scott downstairs, evidently exchanging words.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Cyke?Ain't no way I'm asking Ro to do that, she cares to much bout her kid." Logan said.

"Logan, Listen though, that child could be dangerous, and it needs to be aborted." I heard cyclops say as Tears began to well up in my eyes.

He was still after my baby, still wanting to kill it, why Couldn't I keep my baby? It wasn't showing any signs of darkness what so ever, so why couldn't he just leave me alone. I brought a hand to my mouth to silence the cry that threatened to escape my mouth as I watched the conversation more.

"That's a load of shit and you know it, Ro's fine, if that child took after Shadowking she'd be right back there with him." Logan said.

"I still don't feel safe with her carrying that child Logan, For all we know that child can kill us all once it takes its first breath!" Scott shouted as I shook my head as tears flowed from my eyes.

I Soon heard Logan's footsteps coming up the stairs, oh goddess he must have gotten wind of my scent. I began to slowly back up as his footsteps seemed to get closer, my body had began to shake as Cyclops's words replayed in my head. _I still don't feel safe with her carrying that child...It could kill us all once it takes its first breath! _Over and over they played in my head until...

"Ro." I looked up startled to hear Logan's voice as the tears continued to flow.

He slowly walked up to me seeing my tears as I stepped back and bumped into a vase nearly knocking it over. My body seemed to be shaking harder now as I tried to stop the words from playing in my head. But they wouldn't stop, I wanted to keep my baby, I didn't want it to die, how much more would I need to suffer between now and when it was time for me to give birth to my child. Not being able to take anymore I shook my head as I felt Logan embrace me and pulled away as I ran off crying, not knowing where I was going, but knowing I needed somewhere safe to go, away from Scott, away from all the threats, from being told I needed to abort my baby. Pushing a button on the wall I ran into one of the hidden entrances and ran down it soon finding myself in the lower levels where the danger room was held. Hoping no one was in there I ran into the observation room finding Remy watching Rouge train. Just great, I go someplace to be alone to just cry and the one time I really need to be alone someone has to be where I want to be.

"Hey there Stormy, what de matter why a pretty lady like you crying?" Gambit asked standing and looking at me.

I hated that nickname so very much, but at that moment in my saddened state it was nice to hear it. I ran into his arms and buried my face in his leather duster, which for once didn't have its normal cigarette smell and cried. I felt Gambit wrap his arms around me with the utmost care, he was worried about me I could tell by how he held me, he was worried for me and for my baby. That's why I always ran to him instead of Logan in these kinds of situations. Logan knew how to handle me in situations like this, but I needed the advice and love of a long time friend, teammate and partner. Remy continued holding me until I had calmed down enough to talk.

After Sitting me down and talking for a while and going through another one of my crying fits, which had attracted Rouge's attention, so now she was in on what was happening, and after talking with the two I admit I did feel a lot better. Getting up and waving to them and giving Remy a light kiss on the cheek as thanks I walked out of the observation room and up a flight of stairs until I came to the infirmary, where Beast and Logan were waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Yay I got more reviews, even though it was only one review I'm happy none the less, keep up the reviewing guys, so I can have ideas to write more. In my opinion this chapter kind of stinks, and it took me a couple of days to write, so this one a well is a little rushed but please bear with me.

Logan walked up to me and gently stroked my cheek and kissed my lips softly. He had that worried look in his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, though I guess considering all the stress I've been under lately he has the right to worry about me and my little one. I smiled for him to calm his worry, I was rewarded with Logan's usual smirk as we walked over to the exam table and Logan helped me on it. I would finally get to see what my baby was today, whether it was a girl or a boy, I prayed to every god in the world that Hank wouldn't bring up what Scott had been trying to get me to do for weeks now. Because It was one thing I swore I would never do, and that is take another life, even if it was an unborn life. Lifting my shirt up I smiled a little at my growing stomach, it was still a small swell but one could begin to see it through the clothes I wore, just a little though, while as before it was barely noticeable.

"How are you feeling Ororo?" Hank asked me as I replied with a soft fine.

"Nothing out of the ordinary I should be worried about?" He asked again as I felt the coolness of the gel he squirted on my belly. I didn't have that whine reaction like most women did, My body temperature worked differently, so what would normally be cold to most women was cool to me.

I soon felt the little wand moving across my belly as Beast searched for the baby's heartbeat, I smiled hearing a small sound coming from the machine as I looked over at it and watched Hank try to find where my baby was.

"Ah here we are." Hank said smiling as he showed us the outline of my baby.

"Is it alright?" I asked worried if my baby was okay from all the stress I had been under.

"Its heartbeat is a little fast, So I want to monitor that, just to make sure it doesn't remain that way. Would you like to know what your having Ororo?" He asked.

I nodded silently, smiling. I would finally get to see what my baby was, I had already had a few names picked out and once I found out what my baby was I would choose the name, Technically in Africa we didn't name our children until after they were born, that or a few days after, but I decided to break away from tradition and name my baby once I found out its sex. I smiled as I looked at the screen seeing my baby was a bit shy. Chuckling some I gently rubbed the side of my stomach as i felt my baby squirm a bit and roll over.

"Brilliant idea Ororo." Hank said smiling as he moved the wand a bit. "Looks like you're having a baby girl."

A girl...I felt my heart swell with happiness as I brought a hand to my mouth and leaned my head against Logan as tears of happiness fell from my eyes. A little girl, I could finally have a family, even if shadowking was the father, I wouldn't let him anywhere near my baby, she would see Logan as her father and Logan alone. A sudden thought had come across my mind, along with my happiness came worry and sorrow. That dream I had, They would lock my little girl away, I wouldn't be able to see her again, I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk losing my baby to Scott and whoever else agreed with his twisted logic. Goddess that would mean I would have to speak with the professor about it, that was something I had dreaded since I figured Xavier thought it was in everyone's best interest that I kill off my child. I would never do such a thing, not now not ever, I want her to be apart of this world, I want to give her a happier life than what I had, though at this rate it seemed her life would only be full of hatred, even so, I'll be the only one in her life to make her smile.

Hank gently wiped the gel off my belly as I sat up slowly feeling my baby roll back over. I smiled a bit and rubbed my belly. "My little baby." I said softly.

I felt Logan kiss my forehead as he placed his hand on my stomach and held me close to him, as if he was afraid that I was going to leave him for good. I wouldn't leave Logan for the world, He seemed to be the only one to actually agree with me on the fact that my child hadn't shown any darkness what so ever. After being helped down from the table I scheduled another appointment in two weeks and Logan and I left the infirmary. Walking down the halls together we passed a few of the students as they waved to us smiling at the fact that we were walking together and seemed happy in each other's company.

Another month passed as did the seasons, winter was beginning to turn to spring and I was now in my fifth month of pregnancy, my once small swell now noticeable though my clothes, and my mood swings, in full 'swing'. As requested by Hank I took a maternity leave, much to early in my opinion, But considering the stress I've been under I suppose Hank did make the right decision. So now I'm just laying here on the couch while the students go about switching to their next class. Hank was covering my classes for me, though there wasn't much to cover since I had everything planned out for months now, all he really needed to do was take roll give them their worksheets, and then have them get in groups and take two groups outside to help care for my garden.

"Having fun?" Rouge asked leaning on the couch.

"Mm?" I asked looking up at her. "No...not really, I took care of what needed to be done and now I'm bored." I replied as I sat up to stretch and rub my stomach.

"So watch some TV then. You can watch soap operas with me." She said and took the remote as she clicked the TV on and turned it to the soap opera channel.

I couldn't quite understand why women watched these shows, there was really no point in them, well unless you were the type of person that liked love triangles and watching women cheat on their lovers for another man and or women, then those were the kind of shows for you. About half an hour into the show I sat somewhat amused leaning my cheek on the pal of my hand as I watched Rouge cry over the show. I don't know why I found it so amusing but I did. I handed her the box of tissues as she blew her nose and I shook my head and looked up at the kitchen door as Xavier came out of it in his floating wheelchair. While I'm on the subject Professor Xavier and I aren't exactly on the best of terms at the moment, ever since our argument about my baby girl, I had stopped talking to the man I considered to be somewhat of a father to me, though he was more of a father to Scott than myself...I wondered if that was why Xavier went so willingly and agreed to Scott's idea of having me abort my baby..

Now there's not a day in my life that I''m thinking about what Scott and the others, say. What right do they have to pass judgment on myself and my child. Aside from Logan, Kurt who seems to pop up every now and again, has somehow kept me out of a possible no coming out of depression. I thank the Goddess that we are good friends. I remember telling him long ago, that i had lost faith many many years ago. Hell I even gave up on the word luck, though when one is a thief, luck is the only thing they have to count on. Speaking of thieves I haven't seen Remy for over a month now, I wonder where he got off to...knowing him he probably went home to the guild to talk business with his adoptive father Jean-Luc. Remy was one of those persons that liked to live their lives to the fullest.

"_Ya only live once chere so you gotta live life to its fullest."_

He had told me that at one point in time, I wasn't really the type to live my life to the extreme, live it to its fullest yes, but not to the extreme. I heard the roar of a jeep engine and heard it cut off a while later as Logan walked in. I smiled and got up with a bit of difficulty as I silently cursed about my weight and walked to him and kissed his cheek, and then his lips as he returned my kiss with a passionate one.

"How ya feelin?" He asked placing a hand on my belly.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked as I smiled.

I saw a look of uncertainly on Logan's face as he smiled and placed a hand around my shoulder as he walked with me upstairs. I soon felt Logan press me up against my wall and he pinned me there and began to kiss me again, this time more passionately than last time, A slight moan escaped my lips as Logan slipped his hand up my shirt and rubbed my stomach. I felt my baby squirm a bit as I moaned again.

"Logan...don't...the baby" I said as I moaned again.

"I know Ro, I'll be gentle." He said kissing me again.

I felt my baby squirm again, and wanted to place my hand against my stomach to calm her. Unfortunately For me both my hands were pinned against the wall as Logan continued to kiss me and down my body.

Two hours later we both rested in my loft as I pulled the sheets up around my body and looked at my Logan who was out cold for the time being. Getting up slowly I went to my closet and put on a T-shirt and pants as I put my robe on and tied it loosely around my belly as I rubbed my stomach and smiled as my little one slept within me. Walking out of my loft I shut the door softly and walked down the hall, on my way to the danger room wanting to have a nice little evening at the beach.

Sighing some as I entered the observation room I sat down with a slight moan as I complained about how much my back hurt.

"Cerebro Upload my environment program A nice clear water beach for today." I said as I stood and took the elevator down to the room as the program started. I walked to a beach chair sitting down on it and laying back as I watched the waves crash against the sand.

"You still need a name don't you little one?" I asked looking at my stomach and smiling."How about Kida." I said smiling at the name.

"Yes...that's what your name will be, Kida, N'dare Monroe." I said softly as I lay back against the seat yawning as I soon began to fall asleep.


	5. First movements

**Chapter 5**

"Ow, my how strong you are." I said giggling at my little Kida's movement.

"Let me feel Storm." Jubilee begged as she placed a hand on my stomach. She gasped feeling Kida kick against her hand as she smiled happily. "Oh wow, she's so strong." Jubilee said.

I nodded in agreement as I gasped and leaned forward moaning some. The girls gathered around me almost immediately until I sat back again and took a few deep breaths. "Goddess, what got you so mad hmm?" I asked smiling.

Ever since A few weeks ago, when I felt my little Kida's first kicks she hasn't stopped kicking me yet, except for short periods of time when she sleeps inside me. Its funny how often babies pick the most awkward times to make themselves known. So far I think Kida has had the most awkward, she started moving around inside my belly while Logan and I were having one of our more 'intimate' moments.

"_Mm...Ro what was that?" _

"_What was what love?"_

That small movement at the time was my little girl finally deciding to move around, though I have to admit she could have done it at a less important time, Not that I'm blaming her, she's quite an active little baby, and I don't really mind that, But when it interferes with my sleep and I wind up having a string of mood swings within five minutes of each other I believe Hank called it Post mortum depression? I call it an annoyance. I have noticed that I tend to have a shorter temper than normal, I've noticed a lot of new things since my pregnancy began, and a long with being six months and two weeks along, I can no longer see my feet, which didn't bother me much before, its just the fact that I can't see them that makes me feel a little, what's the word for nervous and fearful at the same time? Oh well it will come to me later.

That's another thing, memory loss, that just bugs the hell out of me, I forget something, yet I can never think of what until the most random of times. Like this morning at breakfast, I had forgot to water my plants last night, or at least the ones that needed watering, and right in the middle of breakfast just as I was about to bite into a nice toast omelet It suddenly hit me and I went upstairs to take care of my plants.

"Ro." I heard Jean say my name for the up-tenth time.

"Mm?" I asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Jean must have caught the annoyed tone in my voice because she seemed cautious about whatever it was she was going to say to me. I sighed some and got up and walked over to the window and sat down on the window sill as I looked outside at the rain coming down. The guys thought a nice game of mud ball was called for, for the longest time I had no idea what that was until Logan explained to me, that it was like football just in more extreme conditions and a lot of of mud, which meant the guys, with the exception of Hank who decided to play referee during the whole game, would come inside covered in mud, unless I decided to let the rain clean them off. Then they would just come in soaking and freezing and complaining.

"Ro you want anything?" It was Jean again and I leaned my head back smiling at her.

"Sushi would be nice." I replied watching the look on Jean's face turn sour.

She wondered how I could stand that stuff, no one but myself and Logan could stand it. And I only ate it when I had a craving for it, which would be now. I leaned against the window watching the guys play their game. Logan had tackled Scott to the ground and took the ball from him and threw it to Remy who ran to the other side of said field and smirked as he made a touch down. I yawned a bit and sighed as I got up and grabbed my jacket and put it on as I walked outside and sat down on one of the dry benches.

"You shouldn't be out here in the rain." Xavier said coming outside in a jacket.

Great just what needed, A visit from my 'father figure'. I looked up suddenly sensing something wrong in the air as I stood and placed a hand against my stomach. Xavier must have sensed it as well since he pulled me back beside him. I soon began to hear the whirl of engines...a familiar whirl of engines as I gasped.

"Goddess no. Logan, Remy, Scott. Get away from there!" I called as the guys looked over at me, and a while later a red laser beam shot down and blasted the guys back. My eyes widened as I looked up seeing a sentinel land on the school grounds.

"Logan!" I shouted as I ran over to him as Jean and the others came out.

Bending down beside him I rolled him onto his back and patted his cheek. "Logan" I tried again as he slowly began to come around. I sighed in relief as I heard footsteps behind me and looked up to see the sentinel behind us getting ready to fire again until Scott's beam stopped it from firing as it turned.

"Nnn..what happened?" Logan asked sitting up and looking at me as I hugged him.

"I'm so glad your safe." I said crying.

"Ro what are you doing out here? Go find someplace safe to hide." He said as I leaned back.

I shook my head wanting to help my team, which only seemed to anger Logan more. After arguing with him for few seconds I finally nodded and got up slowly and went back to the mansion with Xavier as I watched the others battle the sentinel. Seeing that the large robot seemed to be gaining more ground than my team I summoned a strong thunderstorm as Logan ripped a hole in the sentinels chest as it blasted Logan in the chest.

"Wolverine!" I heard Rouge call as she flew down to help him.

I stood still afraid for Logan, that had been a direct hit and now Logan lay in the yard unconscious as Rouge tried to revive him. I felt something inside me snap as I shook my head and screamed as a large lighting bolt struck the sentinel as it lost its balance and fell back. Watching it sit up a while later I walked forward as another lighting bolt struck it making it fall again as I flew over and landed on top of its chest and walked on it chuckling.

"My my how quaint." I said smiling as I reached into its chest and pulled out the wires as I laughed enjoying myself.

I soon began to feel dizzy as I fell off the sentinel and fell into Rouges arms as I smirked at her. "Be warned this is what will happen to those of you that continue to think you can get me to kill my baby." I said blacking out.

I found myself in the infirmary when I awoke from my unconscious state and looked around at the others. Some of them had fearful looks in their eyes, others, what looked like a mix of anger and confusion. My head throbbed badly as I went to bring my hand to my head, I was surprised to see both of my hands tied down to the bed as I pulled at the restraints.

"Don't pull at them sugah you'll hurt your wrists." Rouge said sitting down beside me.

I didn't listen as I tried again a few more times and gave up on it. Figures, I can pick a lock yet I can't get out of a few restraints, must be losing my touch. I tried once again as I listened to Scott ramble on about some meaningless subject of which didn't care for. I wonder if I still had that dagger tucked away in my sleeve. It wouldn't be to hard to slide it into my hand, all I needed to do was move my arm a certain way and I'd be able to get it into my hand. I'd have to remember to do that once the asshole and the rest of them left. By Asshole I mean Scott, and I'll leave the others for you to figure out.

"Storm stop." Jean said grabbing my hand and holding it down.

"Let me go and I might not rip your husbands organs from his body." I threatened as I shook my head.

What in Ra was that just now? It felt like my darker side had surfaced again, But that's impossible, Goddess I hope Kida wasn't harmed.

"My baby...Is she alright?" I asked worriedly.

"She is fine Ororo but Calm down now alright?" Rouge asked.

"Let me go and I will calm down." I replied.

"Tell us what it was you did out there first Storm." Scott said.

What I did out there? I wondered what the hell he was talking about. I didn't do anything, All I remember was seeing Logan get blasted by the sentinel that had come to our school, what happened after that I have no idea of. I looked up at Scott as I pulled at the restraints again. I could feel the dagger near my wrists, luckily enough the restraints weren't that tight and I was able to get the dagger to slip past it as the tip of it touched the end of my palm.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said moving my other hand.

"Yes you do, what was that that you did Outside?" He asked leaning down towards me.

"I'd back up if I were you, I'm not exactly in a good mood right now...now let me go!" I said angrily.

"Not until you tell me what happened, and why your powers suddenly became ten times stronger." He pressed on.

I sat up suddenly grabbing him by his neck as I squeezed it and lifted him off the ground. "Can't say I didn't warn you." I said and shook my head again As I dropped Scott and grabbed my head screaming again.

"Storm!" I heard Rouge call as I looked up at her tears in my eyes as I hugged onto her shaking.

Goddess what was the matter with me? What had happened out there during the battle with the sentinel? What was it that I did that everyone was in awe over? I looked over at Logan seeing his chest wrapped in bandages. It was my fault Logan got hurt that badly, he was only trying to protect me and my Kida...I began to sob as I thought about the event that happened not to long ago, I couldn't remember anything after Logan had gotten hit by the beam a second time. Why couldn't I remember, and why was I tied down when I had awoken? Was it really that frightening.

"You guys go on and leave I'll stay here with her." Rouge said as I looked up at her and smiled softly.

"I'd feel better If Jean was here with her, in case that happens again." Scott replied.

I was about to say something when Rouge placed a finger to my lips. I blinked some wondering why she didn't want me to say anything. She smiled at me and left my side and grabbed Scott and took him outside. I saw them come back in a while later as Scott gestured for the others to go with him as Rouge and I were left alone.

"What in Ra?" I asked.

"Let's just say I told him hasn't he put you through enough trouble already and some other things that I won't repeat in front of you two." She said patting my stomach. "You gonna be good if I untie your other wrist?" She asked.

"Don't worry Rouge your one of the few that were actually against Scott's Idea, your quite safe." I replied as Rouge untied the restraints from my other wrist as I looked it seeing that it had bled some. At least I hadn't torn the major artery open.

Rouge looked worried and went to get some bandages as I slowly got out of bed and walked over to Logan and sat down beside him. Reaching out slowly I ran my hand along his cheek and ran my fingers though his hair. I smiled slightly seeing him shift a bit as his eyes fluttered open and he turned his head towards me and placed his hand against my belly as Kida kicked at his hand gently. I smiled a bit at how cute her kick was and leaned down and kissed Logan's forehead. I continued to stroke his head until Rouge came over to us and started taking care of the wounds on my wrists.

Everything had returned to normal two days later, I had decided to go back to teaching seeing as how I didn't really have much to do around the mansion other than that. Scott and Xavier had left me alone and though I still had some doubts about them, we were on friendly terms now...I suppose, though I still disagreed with most of the things Scott had set into place for the team and our new schedule for training sessions we pretty much saw eye to eye now. I smiled as I felt Kida kick me and rubbed my stomach a bit to calm her. She had awfully nervous as of late, jittery even and that worried me, But Beast assured me it was nothing to worry about and that babies sometimes were like that, maybe she was just worried about me. I guess with all that's been happening lately and all the worrying I've been doing has made her a bit nervous.

Don't worry my little Kida mommy's okay." I said softly feeling her begin to settle down some.

My class had been done with their work for some time now, so were just sitting watching the news, about the usual mutant and human war and whatever else happened to be going on in the world. I slid my chair back some and leaned against it as I folded my hands on my belly. I looked up hearing a knock at my door and then the small click as Logan walked in evidently just coming from fixing his jeep. I leaned forward as he walked over to me and I kissed his cheek. He whispered something in my ear and I smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to." I replied smiling.

Logan nodded and left the room and the students and myself went back to watching the news.

Later that night after Logan and I had gone to bed, I woke up as I looked around. Something didn't seem right, or feel right for that matter. Sitting up slowly and placing A hand to my belly, Kida seemed to be fast asleep as I prayed silently for a while. Getting out of bed I stood up and got my robe and slid it on as I walked to the balcony and opened the window and looked outside As I felt a hand grab my neck as I was pulled outside and pushed against the wall as I struggled about to scream.

"Ah ah, do it and I'll kill your babe real quick." I heard a menacing familiar voice say as I felt a claw against my stomach.

Sabertooth, how did he get into the school without the security sensing him? Logan...he was still inside my room sleeping. Sabertooth had pulled his claw away from my belly as he set me down hand still on my neck as he began to squeeze more as I felt the air leaving my body. I desperately tried to breathe to keep air going to my Kida.

"So your the shrimps new girl, I guess the red head wasn't good enough for him. Oh well no matter your gonna be dead soon anyway." I heard him say as he raised his hand over his head as I looked on frightened as I began to struggle again.

"Ro!" I heard Logan call as he dove at Sabertooth as his grip loosened and I fell to the ground coughing.

I looked up to see Logan nor Sabertooth on the balcony and heard them battling down below. I ran to the edge of the balcony and watched the two as I caught my breath and placed a hand on my belly protectively. Kida had been awoken by the sudden jolt and was now violently kicking at my stomach as I moaned painfully.

"Kida...its alright, calm down now." I said as I watched Logan fight his rival. I saw the others come out a while later as Sabertooth ran off and I walked back inside rubbing my neck. The battle was over for now, but I had to wonder what kinds of other dangers would be coming to kill me and my child. This time it was nothing but a rival of Logan's I had the feeling it would be getting much worse as my pregnancy was soon to reach its end point.


	6. Psychic scans and Revelations

Psychic scans and revelations

By the time the others had arrived I was sitting on the ground against my balcony while the rain which had started not to long after the fight broke out. I stared silently at the ground as I watched the rain fall off through the spaces on my balcony. I brought a hand to my stomach wanting to suddenly protect my child. Even though I knew I wasn't in any real danger it was a subconscious thought if you will.

Jean was the first to approach me as she knealed down and gently placed her hand against my cheek as a few tears fell from my eyes and I felt her arms wrap around me in a gentle hug as she held me. The next day after the attack Scott and the others were looking into the security problem while I sat in one of the examination rooms with the Professor, Jean, and Hank. Xavier wanted to do a mind scan and find out what made me so violent the night of the sentinel attack. Jean was to act as protection to the professor's mind while he dove in. Hank was there to monitor mine and my child's health to make sure we would come out of it okay.

"Ready Ororo?" Jean asked as I laid back wincing at the sudden movements of my child.

"Let's just get this over with." I said as Xavier held his hands on either side of my head as I closed my eyes and fell into a nice deep sleep as I felt Xavier enter my mind.

An hour and a half later after my sleep I found myself still in the room I was in before with a blanket over my body as I sat up slowly and rubbed my stomach. Kida was giving me one of her little rapid kicks meaning she was hungry. I heard my stomach growl a while later and sighed some as I got up and left the room going up to the main part of the mansion. The guys were in the living room playing a game of cards while jubilee watched the rain outside. Stepping into the kitchen I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a few things, which consisted of some green olives, some ice-cream, and pickles, which seemed to be my favorite combination right now.

I smiled some finding my sushi needing to thank Jean later as I sat down to have a nice little meal, I didn't really care if my stomach would be upset later its what my body wanted and I always gave it what it wanted.

"Hey there Ro." I looked up seeing Rouge walk in as we shared a small hug and she placed her hand against my stomach and rubbed it. "Hey you, being a good girl for mama?" She asked as Kida kicked in excitement making me wince again.

"Not so hard." I said gently as she calmed a bit.

I smiled some as I continued eating and soon finished as I sat at the table smiling some at the thought of my little girl soon coming into the world, Rouge had left not to long ago so I was here alone, just me and my Kida. My train of thought was soon interrupted as I laid my eyes on Scott as he walked in as I brought a hand to my stomach. Though he had his sunglasses to cover his eyes I could tell he was staring at me...more or less my belly thoughts of killing my child to protect the rest of his precious team.

Scott walked over to me as I watched him lean down and smile at me as I stood backing up against the wall as he followed me and put his hands on either side of me knowing I wouldn't be able to get away.

He wanted to touch my belly I was sure of that, to feel the little life he thought was the next Lucifer itself move within me. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, Scott seemed as if he were looking for something my eyes, fear, that bit of heartbreak at what he was about to say, I wouldn't dare show him such weakness. I felt his hand on my belly as he slid his hand up my shirt and rubbed my stomach.

"I'll give you two choices right now Storm. Either you kill it, or I will take your child from you and kill it once its born." He said taking his hand out as I growled and grabbed him by the collar throwing him back as I turned and ran from the kitchen upstairs to my loft.

Slamming my door closed once I was safe in my room I placed my back against the door as a deep cry of pain escaped from my mouth as I buried my face in my hands. That night my sleep was fitful and full of nightmares the words Scott had said had manifested themselves into the nightmares that left me sometimes screaming and shaking for hours alone in my room, the man I loved and considered a friend wasn't there to comfort me so I was utterly alone. Getting up from my bed I tied my hair up and walked over to the chair by my balcony as I sat down looking out the window. From that day forward most of my time was spent in that spot morning, noon and into the night I hardly ever left my spot.

About a week later I heard my door open as Jean looked in on me with Scott. How I knew it was her, I saw a bit of that fire red hair out of the corner of my eye. I payed them no mind as I looked back out my window watching the birds fly by.

"She looks like a caged angel sitting there like that, Scott I'm worried for her, its gotten to the point where she hardly even touches the food we bring her. " I heard Jean said as I brought my hands to my stomach and listened to their conversation silently.

"I'm sure its just a phase Jean I'm sure she's okay." I heard Scott reply as the two walked off.

I shifted a bit as the white dress I wore moved with my movements, I smiled some no one would harm my baby I would kill them first if they dared to harm her. Lately I had begun to hear this tiny voice in my head, a child's voice, some part of me had begun to think that my little one had formed a psychic bond with me. I didn't tell anyone and kept even my mind blocked off from anyone. I was alone, so I would suffer alone. Me...this angel, locked forever in an eternal cage, full of lies, pain and anguish.

I felt a small tingle in the back of my mind...my little girl's voice. She wanted me to sing to her, we were both tired, Sleep had begun to settle in on me from having watched the peaceful outside world for so long while my Kida was tired from moving around inside me so much. So I happily accepted her request and sung softly to her as I felt her movements begin to slow down until I felt them no more and smiled a bit as I pushed a strand of hair back from my face.

I slowly got up careful not to wake the baby sleeping inside of me as I walked to my bed and sat down laying back as sleep took me...and for the first time in weeks my nightmares of Scott's voice and having dreams of my little one dying never came, all that was left was the calming dark abyss of peaceful slumber.

Another month passed and since then I have locked myself off from the world. Why leave the safety of my room? All that awaits me is hearing more painful words, his words, about wanting to kill my child. Why should I have to look upon those who wanted my child dead...I ought to kill them all but what would be the use in that?

"Ororo." I looked up hearing Xavier's voice as I looked back at the door from my balcony as I smiled a bit at the wind that blew through my still wet hair. I was now wearing a light blue sun dress as I leaned up and walked inside. Both Xavier and I knew he wouldn't get through my mind barriers that I had put up so he figured calling for me and waiting for me to let him in would do. "He could stay out there for all I cared. Sighing some I decided to let him in as I walked to my door and opened it letting him as I shut the door again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as his hand moved to my stomach.

"Don't...you'll wake her." I said as I sat down and Xavier folded his hands again.

"Ororo." He said again.

"No I'm not leaving my room. Why should I? All that's waiting for me is more hatred towards my child, that's all everyone ever talks about now. Ororo is carrying the next possible Lucifer itself, this child could cause the whole world to explode. You people need to leave me the hell alone and go find something else to do with y our fucking time then to tell me how dangerous my child is or that I need to kill her before someone else does...I won't do such a thing so just drop it." I said as I got up going back out onto my balcony.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." He said.

"It wasn't? Than what were you going to say huh? Are you gonna threaten me tell me to abandon my child, to dump her in a river somewhere and forget about her? Honestly what does anyone have to say to me other than get rid of this child that I carry because her father is the most evil entity known to man my child is not evil!" I shouted.

"Storm listen." Xavier said grabbing my arm as I pulled away.

"No you listen...you tell everyone out there that's in agreement with yours and Scott's ideas of killing off my baby...tell them if they want to kill her they have to go through me and then Logan to get to my child. I am not killing her and I will gladly kill anyone that tries to bring harm to my child." I told him as I flew from my balcony flying off into the city I landed in a small part of New York, as I walked around looking at the different shops.

I'd have to leave the mansion soon. If It came to it I would have to leave after my baby was born. I'd find somewhere safe for us. Somewhere where it was just me and my baby surrounded by people that didn't care if she was mine and shadow king's daughter. I stopped as I looked in a baby store and smiled at the things I saw. Cribs, strollers, all the tiny baby clothes of light pinks, blues, and turquoise.

"What are ya doing out here Darling?" I heard a familiar voice ask as I turned looking into the blue eyes of my lover Logan as I wrapped my arms around him hugging him.

"Logan...take me away...take me somewhere safe, I can't stay there anymore. I don't want to be there for the rest of my pregnancy." I told him as I felt the warmth of his body warm mine.

_Just keep holding me like this. Never let go of me, let me gaze into those blue orbs of yours never leave me alone again. Just take me to a place that is for us and us alone, somewhere where we can be alone and not have to worry about the outside world. Tell me that you love me and that you'll never leave me...please...I need you more than anything now... _I thought as he stroked my head helping me into his jeep.

"This trip will be a while Ro, sure you can make it?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes...I'll be alright." I said as he drove off and I lay my head against his shoulder.

A/N: Don't forget to review folks. Yes I know its probably over dramatic but the first part of the chapter with the scan will be explained in a flashback in the next chapter so enjoy this one folks.


	7. Silent forest

**Chapter 7: ****Silent forest**

It took three almost four full days of traveling, well four and a half between the stops we had to take for food and hotels. Logan thought it was best for me that I didn't sleep in his jeep all the time and didn't mind sharing a room with me. Now we both lay in his bed in a small cabin that he had apparently had set away for us. I rolled over onto my side as I snuggled close to Logan for warmth as he brought his arms around me and I slowly opened my eyes as I looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"Still having pains darling?" He asked rubbing a hand across my stomach.

Lately I had been having what hank would call Braxton Hixs contractions, my body's way of getting ready for the baby's birth. I knew they wouldn't be half as bad as the real ones once my baby decided it was time for her to come into the world. I shook my head slowly as I looked at Logan and smiled some as he got out of bed. I sat up as a soft gasp escaped my lips as I brought a hand to my stomach.

"You alright?" Logan asked looking back at me.

"She's kicking." I said smiling as I stood and walked around a bit and walked out of our room and into the kitchen.

Logan had followed after me and now had his arms wrapped around me in a gentle embrace. I smiled some as I closed my eyes leaning against him as I slowly moved with him as he slow danced to silent music that only we knew of. I leaned my head back kissing his head as he smiled some. I chuckled some at the commotion Kida was making in my belly as I walked from Logan and went to start on breakfast I winced some at the latest pain going through my body as I took a few deep breaths and smiled a bit. Hank had told me once before that Kida would get more active the closer I would get to my due date. I just didn't think she would be that strong.

"Mm your ready to come out huh?" She asked smiling at the few small kicks.

Fifteen minutes later I set breakfast on the table as we both sat down and ate. Half an hour later I was out on my morning wind walk as I floated in the sky smiling some. Logan stood outside training as I flew around for a bit longer and landed in a tree sitting down as I leaned against the trunk moaning as that annoying pain in my back decided to make itself known again.

It was peaceful here, out in the Canadian wilderness, around this time of year the bears were asleep and the animals migrating, or already have. The small chirps of the few birds that were left sang softly in my ear to the gentle tune and the sounds of mother nature. I smiled a bit as I started to sing a little lullaby to my little girl as I thought about what had happened days before. The psychic scan had revealed a sort of berserker persona deep in my subconscious...The professor referred to it as an extension of the shadow king, what he later called shadow queen. In a sense she was protecting both myself and my child though for what reason I'm still not sure. Whatever the reason I only hope it doesn't involve myself or my child being sent back to that spawn of Satan. AKA: Shadow King.

I looked over at Logan sitting on a tree stump carving something, I took no interest in the thing as I was to busy thinking about my child's future amongst the place I once called home. I'll never return to that place...never...well I might after Kida is born just to settle back into things, but if it shall get worse than it is now I always have my home back in Cairo. I'll go back to my days of thieving

just to feed myself and my baby if need be. I would go through hell and back for this child. I would live to protect her and only her. Kida was the one thing most precious to me in this world and no one would take her from me.

"So quiet so peaceful yet so full of life. Surrounded by nature just you and me, I'll sing a song just for you. I song from my heart. Little darling this world is yours and I will show you the wonders of the Earth, I don't care what people will say cause I'll sing you the song of the world." I sang softly as I smiled.

"Come down for a bit darling." I heard Logan say as I smiled and slid off the branch landing softly in the snow as we wrapped our arms around one another.

"What you want something?" I asked smiling.

"I want to take you somewhere." He said leading me to his jeep as I got in smiling some and he got in on the drivers side as he drove off leaving me to wonder where we were heading.

A/N: short chapter this time folks Kida's birth and Ororo's return to the mansion and lots more in the next chapter of cursed child. Here's a short preview don't forget to read and review.

Preview: Three weeks after the birth of my little girl Logan and I had returned to the mansion to a welcoming committee of both the students and the team. I smiled some as I went to the back unbuckling the tiny infant, my little Kida as I gently lifted her into my arms ad cradled her as she whined a little and I quieted her with my gentle voice. My little girl was wrapped in a little turquoise baby blanket wearing a little one piece outfit with little clouds, she had a bit lighter skin tone than myself and a full head of bright white hair as she kicked her tiny feet inside the blanket as I smiled.


	8. Welcome home

**Welcome Home**

A/N: Thank you so much to the people that have been reviewing my story I'm glad you guys like it and I'm working hard to make it better so you guys will like it even more. The question came up in my last review how will storm deal with the labor pains without destroying anyone. Well I kinda have to wing that one but I'll try not to make it like total destruction.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men nor any of the characters except those that I have created from my own mind. Characters belong only to marvel and the wondrous Stan-lee

"You still haven't told me where we're going." I said as I watched the forests pass us by.

We had been on the road for probably no more than an hour now and still I was left to wonder where in the Goddess Logan was taking us. But I didn't complain just merely sat back and watched as the scenery passed us by. I yawned lightly as I started to close my eyes, I figured since I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon that I would catch up on my rest and did just that.

Two hours later I felt the jeep stop as I moaned a bit opening my eyes as I looked around seeing we were in the forests again. I blinked some as I got out the car and stood looking at the billions of trees surrounding us. Looking over towards Logan He gestured for me to follow him as he began to walk up what seemed to be a large hill. I smiled some and flew up grabbing him as I flew us to the top of the hill and set him down as I landed beside him as I gasped at the scene before us. The mountains lay just ahead of us covered in a thin veil of fog, A wonderful scene, one in which I had never gotten to see for myself.

Walking to the edge of the cliff I smiled some as the cool winds blew around me. Logan joined beside me as we both sat down enjoying the view thinking about things to come...well knowing Logan he was probably thinking about his past and his future and whatever else tends to go on inside that violent mind of his. Hm right now I myself had no room to talk. With this dark extension of the shadow king inside my body my mind tended to rage quite a bit more than usual now these days.

"Whatcha thinkin about darling?" I heard Logan ask.

"Nothing." I replied as I looked out over the mountains smiling.

We stayed for about another fifteen minutes before Logan got up and then helped me up as we walked down the hill back to his jeep. I got in the car and buckled up as Logan got in starting the car as we made our way back home to our little cabin. A little over two weeks passed about three days from my due date found myself and Logan inside our cabin myself resting and Logan for goddess knew what reason running around getting things ready...well he wasn't really running more or less going in that fast pace mode of his.

"Logan I'm not due for another three days there's no need to worry." I said smiling as I grabbed his wrist smiling.

Logan returned my smile with his little trademark smirk as he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "I know darlin but just in case she decides to come early." He said rubbing my stomach.

"Mm and knowing my luck it'll be tonight." I said as I kissed him again laying back down.

"Sleep well darlin." Logan said kissing my forehead as I rolled onto my side sleeping through much of the day.

Later on that night I awoke with a sudden pain coursing through my body as I gasped and brought a hand to my stomach. Surely it couldn't have started now, it was to soon...but it was happening. I rolled over onto my back as I moaned lightly and breathed a few times as the pain melted away into a dull pang as I got up and slowly walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Logan was standing looking outside the window.

"Logan." I said softly as i tried to keep myself from crying out at the pain.

"Ro...what are you doing up?" He asked turning towards me.

"Come here." I answered as he walked over and I leaned against him placing his hand on my stomach. "She's coming." I moaned hearing the rain outside. I didn't really care at the moment though I was in to much pain to care.

Logan nodded some as he helped me back to bed as I lay down on my back and rolled over trying to find some comfortable position to lay in. Logan gently rubbed my back as I found laying on my side to be quite comfortable. I took a few deep breaths as the pain melted away and rubbed my stomach.

"My little Kida...Mm your finally ready to be born huh?" I asked moaning a bit.

I was in labor for what was left of the night and into the early morning, by then my pain had intensified tenfold. A raging storm was going on outside, I knew I was the cause of it but as I said before I was in my stage of childbirth where nothing else mattered right now but getting Kida out of my body. Logan sat by me placing a warm cloth on my head as he held my hand while I went through my latest contraction.

"Your doing great Darlin it'll be over soon." He said as I looked at him and turned my head away as I cried out in extreme pain.

"Take a few deep breaths Ro." I heard Logan say as I growled a bit more or less from the frustration that was building up inside me.

"Logan...just be quiet." I said a bit of anger in my voice.

A few more hours passed and morning soon became afternoon as the small cabin we were in was pounded by hail and rain as I screamed inside starting to feel that little urge ones body tended to tell them when it was time to push. Though for me I was doing a little pushing before the urge became something like a bad itch that wouldn't go away. Logan looked at me, gently kissing my forehead as he stroked it and went to get some towels, coming back with them I saw him sit at the foot of my bed and press down on my belly a bit, to coax Kida to move down since my pushing wasn't really helping much with that little...what's the word...obstacle.

"Push down for me Ro." He said as I nodded some doing just that.

Another two perhaps three hours would pass as I screamed in pain as my head fell back against the pillows as I panted catching my breath as Logan guided Kida's head out.

"One more push for me Ro." Logan said as I pushed lightly as Logan guided the rest of her body out as I heard the cries of a newborn baby as I smiled some feeling Logan place her on my body as he cut the cord that held myself and my child together for the nine months as I cried a bit happy to finally see my baby.

"Thank you Logan." I said crying some as I listened to Kida's cries soon become little whines as Logan wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to me.

"Whatta ya thanking me for you had the hard part." He said.

"For being here with me." I said as I nuzzled my little one and let her have her first meal from my breast as I gently kissed her forehead. "My little Kida." I said smiling.

Three weeks after the birth of my little girl Logan and I had returned to the mansion to a welcoming committee of both the students and the team. I smiled some as I went to the back unbuckling the tiny infant, my little Kida as I gently lifted her into my arms ad cradled her as she whined a little and I quieted her with my gentle voice. My little girl was wrapped in a little turquoise baby blanket wearing a little one piece outfit with little clouds, she had a bit lighter skin tone than myself and a full head of bright white hair as she kicked her tiny feet inside the blanket as I smiled.

Jubilee was the first to run up to Logan and myself as she looked at my baby girl. "She's tiny." Jubilee said as I chuckled a bit.

"Of course, she's a baby Jubilee." I said smiling as the others came and gathered around me as I walked inside and sat down on the couch in the main room holding Kida close to me. Most of the students from my classes were gathered around as they fussed over how cute she was asking if they could hold her and the whole list of questions people tended to ask around new mothers.

"Alright guys move along give Ro some air." Jean said shooing the students off as they went off to do whatever they were going to do.

"May I?" Jean asked as she sat down beside me. I held Kida close to my body as I shook my head a bit. I didn't want to be away from my baby, I know it seems selfish of me but I still wanted that bonding time with my little girl.

"Hmm...you know you can't get into my mind Xavier why bother?" I asked smiling as hugged him gently.

"I wanted to see how you felt about your new life, she's a beautiful child." Xavier said as I smiled.

"She's going to be a beautiful girl when she gets older. And an even beautiful woman." I said hearing her cry.

"Hungry little one?" I asked rocking her some. "Excuse me." I said going upstairs to my loft to feed my little girl.

Upon entering my loft I found my room changed over A crib and baby clothes and many other things sat in my room I smiled some chuckling, their attempt at trying to get me to forgive them for all the pain they caused my self and my little girl, well I suppose I could forgive them...just...this...once after all they are only human perhaps now they'll leave us alone in peace. I heard my little girl cry as I sat down on my bed unbuttoning my shirt letting Kida have her meal. After her meal I gently sang to her rocking her to sleep as I carried her to her crib and chanted an ancient blessing to my gods above to keep watch over my baby as I placed her in her crib and turned on a small music box as we both listened to the tune and I sung to my baby to help her sleep. I left the music box on knowing the tune would end soon as I walked to my own bed picking up the baby clothes as I set them in a closet and lay down on my bed sleeping for a while knowing my baby would be up again in a few hours.

When I awoke I found it to be near six as I looked up seeing Kida in Logan's arms as I sat up. "Logan...what are you doing in here?" I asked as he handed Kida to me.

"She just woke up. Seems both of you were out cold." He said.

"Hey there baby girl." I said as I kissed her softly and rocked her as I got up and lay her down changing her as I dressed her in a little pink outfit and gently bounced her.

"Dinner's ready." Logan said leaving my loft as I nodded and followed him seeing the others rush downstairs.

"Goodness." I said as I smiled and walked down the stairs and got halfway to the kitchen before I stopped and looked back at the news that was on. Another riot against the mutants and the news was all over it. I sighed some knowing we'd be called down to stop it if it got out of hand.

I saw Rouge walk past me and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rouge could you watch her for a bit?" I asked smiling as I placed my finger in Kida's palm as I kissed her tiny hand.

"Sure Ro. Come here sweetie." Rouge said as she took Kida as Kida started to cry and I brought a hand to my chest. "Its alright baby girl mommies going to eat then I'll come right back." I said kissing her as Kida continued crying.

"Oh I know baby girl shh now mommy will be back." Rouge said rocking her as I walked into the kitchen to go eat.

"Well look who's awake." Jean said smiling.

"I'm gonna eat in the living room Kida gets fussy if I'm away to long." I said fixing myself some food.

"Come eat with us Ororo you've been away so long." Xavier said.

"I can't maybe another time." I said as I walked back into the living room seeing Kida was still fussing a bit.

"You okay?" I asked looking at Rouge who was sitting in the recliner playing with Kida.

"Yeah we're fine she calmed down a bit now she's only whining a tiny bit." Rouge said as I smiled and sat down and ate.

Later that night I placed Kida on my bed as I lay beside her playing with her watching her giggle as she waved her arms a bit as I cooed and smiled at her as I tickled her. "Know what my little bright cloud? I will always protect you, even if it means going against my own team for it. They think your evil and the world's next Satan in disguise, but I don't believe them one bit your the most precious thing in the world to me right now." I said as I kissed her seeing that my little girl was falling asleep as I picked her up gently and lay her in her crib as I sat down in my rocking chair looking out my window at the moon shining as a gentle rain fell from the sky.

Two days later I sat in the observation room of the danger room watching my students have their training session in the forests of the amazon. Though I wouldn't classify it as A training session per say but more of a scavenger hunt with a little battle with various things for them to use their powers on. I looked down at my little girl and smiled at her as she slept dreaming her little dreams.

I smiled some looking up seeing my students had finished their session as I smiled. "Congratulations on your victory." I said as I left the danger room meeting my students outside the room.

"Miss Munroe that was so fun." One of my students said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it come now back to class." I said as we all filed into the elevator going back up to the main part of the school as we walked back into my class.

"Hmm...hello Scott." I said and smiled some seeing Rouge walk in.

"Hey Ro done in the danger room? I wanna get some training done." Rouge said.

"Go on we're done for the day." I said hearing the bell ring. "Alright class quiz and a follow up test next week study hard for it." I said watching my students run off.

"What do you want Scott?" I asked rocking Kida some as I lay her in her little car seat.

"We need to talk." He said.

"If its about Myself, and or Kida, and involves the phrase the world is going to heck now because she's born drop it." I said glaring at him.

"You know I'm right Ro." He replied.

"Your just a selfish bastard." I said leaving with Kida as I went downstairs and into the main room and took Kida from her car seat and placed her in her playpen.

"Play in there for a bit baby girl." I said as I sat on my piano bench and looked over a few papers.

After I had finished my work for the day I looked back at my baby girl watching her chew on one of her toys as I smiled. I saw her look up at me and blinked some as we stared at one another, why the staring contest I don't know but Kida blinked cutely as I smiled at her curiosity of her own mother as I went to her playpen and picked her up.

"What was that look for hmm?" I asked as I nuzzled her and Kida giggled mimicking my gesture.

"Your such a good girl." I said smiling as I walked outside with her seeing the sun shining as I walked along my garden path with Kida in my arms. I stopped my flower beds and smiled some creating a small storm cloud as it went and rained over the bed of flowers as I sat down setting Kida in my lap as we both watched the cloud of rain. I looked down at my baby girl seeing her giving me that look again as I tilted my head to the side and smiled.

"What? Something you see?" I asked smiling.

I felt that little twinge in the back of my mind again...so we still had that bond, I had often wondered who was speaking to me at night. Now I know it was my little girl. I was a bit surprised that we still had our psychic bond with one another, that was one of the main reasons why I kept my mind blocked off, so we could be left alone.

_I wanna do that to...I want powers like mommies. _

I smiled some picking Kida up and rocking her. "Perhaps you will have powers like mine, when your older." I replied smiling making the cloud disappear as I looked up seeing Scott and Jean walk up to me.

"To what do I owe this visit?" I asked looking away.

"We just wanted to come see you and Kida, Storm." Jean said.

"What for?" I asked being a bit defensive.

"You've been away from us for so long we just want to catch up on some things." Jean said.

_Sure you do, for future reference Jean don't think just because Kida's here with me that I won't hesitate to attack you or Scott, try anything dumb and you'll find yourself halfway across the yard. _I warned as Jean blinked some.

"Don't worry we're not here to take Kida." She said.

"And your not performing any tests or anything on her, just leave us alone." I said standing slowly as I walked down to my greenhouse and walked inside going over to my tomato's as I picked a few and a few vegetables for dinner that night.

_I don't like him very much...that man with the visor. _

"I know Kida I'll protect you from him and the rest of the X-men." I said as I took the vegetables inside and set them on the table.

I left the kitchen and walked back into the living room as I turned and walked upstairs to my loft. I knew it would only be harder to protect myself and my baby in the one coming months, soon I would have to run from here, my home, I would run to my homeland if need be. I could fly there, my powers would mask my movements and no one would know I was gone. I would go to the ends of the earth just to protect my baby, and somewhere deep inside, I knew I would have to one day.

A/N: whoot finished finally god this chapter took a long time to write, I hope you guys like this one, as always don't forget to Review. Or no chapter updates. Yes I know most newborns probably don sleep the day away and cry between one to maybe two hour intervals...believe me I had a baby in my house at one point in time and he always fussed. Anyway have fun with this guys.


End file.
